Twilight Chapter 1: Black and White
by ShiryokuFujoshiQueen
Summary: Once they were alone but when they met everything changed and more than you think a vampire and a werewolf can cause way more problems than it should and thats why it has to change that's why Jacob black will do anything to keep the one he loves safe whatever the cost but let's start with the beginning of it all they're meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I am so very happy to share this ship that I have created to you guys. Now I know that at first hand it might be weird but please give it a chance and I hope you'll like it cause this is** **gonna be a loooooooooong and pleasant journey for me :) Here we go ! Also just so you know I'm taking some liberties towards Vampires and deeply sorry if there is any grammar mistakes I'm french but I hate to write in fench so please bear with me and have fun !  
**

 **Chapter 1 : The End is Always The Beginning  
**

A long time ago two people of different worlds met and merged they're two worlds together with many difficulties with no end in sight but they will never let go of each other.

One was a wolf who's name was Jacob Black he was tall, he had brown eyes and black hair. He was a very protective and loving young man for the one he loved he only wanted the best, he would protect him with his life and only showed love to his loved one but couldn't bear that one day his love would suffer his loss one day and made a great sacrifice for his love to be happy he was his shield and protector and hr prooved many times to his enemies that what's his is his and that it would be like that forever.

 _"I love you and now we have forever for I shall never let you go and when you shed tears i shall always stand by you, I will fill the pain you have and I promise to you that I will never leave you."_

The other was a vampire who's name was Vladimir he was short, he had beautiful red pinkish eyes and ashy blond hair. He was strong and devious and could only love the one who promised him to stay forever by his side. He suffered many things trough his life but that never stopped him to move foward, he hid an immense power that could one day cost his and his loved one's lives but no because of him but because of all the people that want this power for themselves.

 _"I might destroy you one day but you still don't run away from me you stay by my side and protect me even if I beg you to leave for I cannot bear the thought of hurting the one who would die for my miserable life, I love you and that is forever true."_

One was Black the other white. One was Wolf the other Vampire. Both were fighters. Both were strong. Both were loving and both were destined to be together, more than anyone else in the world. This is tragic story of a difficult romance that was able to make everyone belive in soulmates.

 _"This is our story, our difficulties, our diversity . **Our Story that will last for the eternity that belongs to us"**_

 ** _"My Vampire"_**

 ** _"My Wolf"_**

 ** _"_ _My_ _Love"_**

 ** _"I couldn't accomplish anything..."_**

 ** _"Without you by my side"_**

 ** _"I will stay and protect you when you feel weak "_**

 ** _"I will love you with all my heart for I know you will do anything for me"_**

 ** _"Whatever the cost."_**

 _ **"I love you** "_

 ** _"Forever"_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Ok so very very short chapter but it's only to set things in place and the next chapter will be longer see you soon 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya Chapter 2 START have a nice reading guys ! Oh just so you know it's Jacob's point of you ok have a nice reading for real now guys !  
**

 **Chapter 2 : I'll Protect you**

I was walking in the forest to the cullens house with Bella, she insisted for me to meet all the bloodsuckers who were there, as if I wanted to. After a couple of minutes, we eventually arrived at the house and entered it, I smelled so many bloodsuckers it was unsetteling. They were all talking to each other and Bella told me that some of them had gone hunting but that I shouldn't worry cause they all agreed to not hunt down humans, I'll still be on my guard.

"Bella are you sure about this ?"

"Jack they're here to help us, please bear with it"

"Maybe I will, but I can't promise anything for the pack"

I knew I had to endure it but the pack is a different story, they're aren't use to seeing vampires everyday like I do.

"Jack I know you can convince them to help us, please try !"

I knew that I couldn't refuse that to her even if she loved someone else than me, she's still my friend...even if I'm not fully pleased with the situation.

"...Ok! Fine!" I said displeased

She grinned at me and I couldn't help but do the same after that I decided to leave to have a long talk between alphas with Sam about the situation. As I was heading out I bumped into a one of the bloodsucker ,both he and I let out a ground of pain as we fell onto the ground violently. I quickly got up and apologized.

"I'm Sorry !"

I landed out a hand for him to take. That vampire seemed paler than the others, he had ashy blond hair and his eyes seemed more pink than red too. He eventually took my hand and I helped him up, no wonder I didn't see him he's so short !

"It's alright.."

When I heard his voice I immediatly tought his accent was weird I personnaly think he's from Romania, a real Dracula ! We stared at each other for a long time...akward...I decided to break the silence.

"My name is Jacob"

"Well, Hello Jacob my name is Vladimir"

 _Vladimir_ That's a pretty dracula sounding name but I like it. After a small amout of time another vampire came up to me and Vladimir, he gave me a suspicious look and then turned to Vladimir.

"What happened ?"

"Nothing much Stefan I just ran into this werewolf"

He quickly looked at me even more suspiciously but eventually smiled at Vladimir deviously who returned that smile. I was so lost. We all talked for a long time and I decided that I liked those two they were funny and were thinking in a diffrerent way than the other bloodsuckers. They resumed me their lost against the Volturi and why they're skin and eyes were different, I found them interesting they're grudge, they're way of speaking everything made me want to be their friend. Suddenly I remembered that I was suppose to talk to the pack but I kinda wanted to stay with them, especially with Vladimir, I don't know why it's stronger than me but since the meeting with the Volturi was approching I needed to talk to the pack. I told them goodbye and went to see the pack.

 _Two hours later..._

I talked to Sam and after several given reasons for him to join the fight we eventually came to an was a long and diffcult discution but I knew that Sam had a hard time with vampires that's why I thanked him to willignly go past this to protect Bella's daughter, I didn't find anymore reasons to stay so I starded to leave. As I was leaving Sam spoke up.

"Why do I smell vampire around you ?"

"Oh, that's probably because I talked to two new vampires a few minutes ago."

"No, because I can only smell one scent around you"

"Must be the one I bumped into"

"Ok...Will I meet this guy ?"

"Why would **you** want to meet a vampire ?"

"To make sure of something"

And with that he left...What did that mean ? It was so weird...I decided to head back to the cullen's house before that weird moment would get the better of me.

 _Thirty minutes later..._

I arrived at the house and noticed that the vampires were having a small party. I saw Bella, Edward and Renesmee having fun,hugging and kissing. I know it's not good for me to be watching this so I just...sat on the stairs and waited for this to end.

I honestly thought I moved on from Bella but now I realise that...I'm not...completely done. I really thought I would be the one to win her heart but...it didn't happened, she was the first women I ever truly loved I know can't force her to love me and I know she tried and it just didn't work but what didn't work ? What made Edward so special compared to me ? I know I didn't imprint on her and maybe that's the reason she wasn't destined to be with me and now I have to fight for her daughter to be safe, the daughter that killed her, it's not right to think that way but...It hurts, it hurts and I will never be able to experience the same love that I had with her and for her...

 _ **Oh was I so wrong...**_

Suddenly, I smelled someone beside me I turned my head a little to notice that Vladimir was sitting in the stairs with me with a concern look on his face.

"Are...you alright ?"

I surprised but kinda touched that he was concerned about my well being, I accidentaly letted out a small laugh and noticed he couldn't help showing a small smile on his face.

"Not really but it's nice not to be all alone anymore"

"Do you want to talk to me about it, because we don't have anything else to discuss so it's going to be awkward if you don't"

We both had a small laugh and I decided to talk to him

"Alright, but only if I can ask you something after that.

"Deal"

We both smiled and I talked to him for a long,looong time I told him everything that I lived with Bella and Edward and he listenned, he listenned to the very end...wow.

"That's...quite a story"

"Yeah I know"

"I understand why you didn't want to enter the house"

"Yeah but enough talking about me and that I want to ask my question"

"Go on then"

I smiled and asked my question

"Why did you come see me ?"

I think he didn't expect that cause made a weird face. He smiled and told me.

"I don't know..you looked like you needed some company"

I looked at him nicely and he smiled at me so I did the talked for a couple of minutes,suddenly, he got up and spoke up

"I think I will go back inside, Stefan must be tired of being alone. Have a nice evening Jacob"

I looked at him leaving but before he was completly out of my sight. I called out his name.

"Vladimir!"

He turned around and looked at me

"Call me Jack"

He smiled at me and went back in the house. I couldn't help but smile that was a great moment, I think I'm officially friends with him and I'm accually glad about that, he was nice and cool, for a bloodsucker.

After a couple of minutes I got up and entered the house. I ended up passing a great moment with all of the vampires, even Edward. It was a nice party, full of joy even if everyone knew about the danger that would soon come for them but it stopped non of us from having a good time the whole night. The party ended fastly for me for I fell asleep fastly in the cullens house and my night was...great.

 _The next day..._

I woke up on the sofa of the Cullens house,I noticed that pratically no one was first person I accually saw was Bella

"Where did all the bloodsuckers go ?"

"They all went to hunt"

I was a bit worried that one of them would hurt someone but I still knew that I needed to trust them. So I got up and went up to Bella I wanted to start a conversation but apperantly she did it herself.

"I noticed you..were...talking a lot to Vladimir"

"Oh Yeah I think he's cool"

"Jack you should be carful, he's a dangerous vampire and so is Stefan"

I looked at her a bit annoyed

"Look Bella, it's nice of you to worry about me but did **you** ever talk to one of them to say this ?"

She looked at the grown and let out a small ashamed "no"

"That's what I thought"

Slightly angry I went up to a window and starded to think about the way Vladimir was nice to me I honestly liked him a lot and I think I will become great friends with him. My thoughts were interrupted whenI looked outside the window and noticed that snow was starting to stick to the grown, the meeting and possible battle with the Volturi was drawing near. I promised to myself that if the battle was to occur I would protect all the people I cared for even Edward as I was promissing that to myself I noticed that Valdimir was coming back of his hunt with Stefan I looked at him and thought to myself

 ** _I will protect you_**

 _I'll protect him too._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 end I'm sorry if the characters are a bit oc but that's the best I can do and maybe it'll eventually be better in the futur so I hope you've had a nice reading and Happy Holiday guys !**


End file.
